Nanos
Nanos are one of the primary components of the leveling system in FusionFall. They were created by the unlikely team of Dexter and Mandark. Nanos are miniaturized versions of Cartoon Network characters designed to aid the player through various means. There are currently 52 Nanos in the Game. Although the NPCs of characters in the game have more realistic looks, the nanos still acquire the cartoony look of them. According to Computress, in order to create a Nano of a person, you need three things; A definite amount of fusion matter, a personal item from that person and your own imagination, possibly imagination energy in order to "purify" the fusion matter so you can use it. Each Nano has three Nano Powers, one of which the player must select upon the Nano's creation; e.g. Numbuh Two can help a player run faster, while Mandark can make a player and their group jump higher. The chosen ability can be changed later at a Nano Station for the price of one appropriate Power Item and a certain amount of Fusion Matter (based on the player's level). There are a total of 36 Nano Powers, and three copies of each power, one for each Nano type. Nanos must be summoned for their powers to be used. Every Nano has a stamina bar, which determines how long they can remain active. A summoned Nano will slowly lose stamina until it runs out. Stamina can be regained by giving Potions to the Nano or putting it away to rest. If the Nano has a passive power, its stamina will drain at an accelerated rate. Powers that require manual activation will drain a large amount of stamina at once. A Nano with low stamina will become visibly tired, and if a Nano runs out of stamina or is put away while tired, its picture will sink, and the player must wait for it to recover a minimum amount of stamina for it to become usable again. You can recover your Nanos' stamina by giving them Nano Potions. Guard, Antidote, and Freedom will drain some stamina when the effect to counter is triggered. Like if a player gets stunned by a monster, the Freedom Nano will lose some stamina to stop it, same with Guard and Antidote. Recall and Revive - Group will drain a severe amount of stamina. As of now the player can do any of four available nano mission each four levels. An example of this is that in which the player reaches Level 32, you can do the Courage, Samurai Jack, Aku, and Humongousaur Nano missions to if so the player chooses. In the game, the Nanos were originally created in the (former) future, to serve as the ultimate weapon against Fuse and his minions. Unfortunately, it seemed like they were created a little too late, and the people in the future could only slow down the infection of the world. But when the player arrived in the future, due to Dexter's time travel experiment, future Dexter came up with a new plan for the Nanos: By sending the instructions for how to create Nanos back to their past selves, with the player, they could get the right tools to fight Fuse at the right time, and thereby prevent the dark future. Thanks to the help from the player, the remaining heroes managed to send the instructions to create Nanos, back to the past, and their past selves managed to mass produce the Nanos. New Nanos are currently in development. At least eight Nanos have been rumored to be put in the game. Pictures have surfaced of nanos such as Chowder, Ghostfreak, Upgrade, 10 year-old Ben Tennyson, and Zak Saturday. Three were put into the game so the others may be put in soon. In the Fusionfall adventure, Ice King Invasion, two nanos of Waybig and Alien X, the final two aliens, can be seen on a shelf to the left upon entering the Ice King's Castle (but they might just be toys but Alien X came out with Finn and Rex. Also, Way Big is seen in the nano creation chamber on Mt. Neverest hinting that Waybig may be coming out). On February 16th, FusionFall editors changed the nano styles up a bit. Finn, Alien X, and Rex were added in the game, if your level four or over you can get them by codes being the first code nanos.During nano project missions, the player collects items for the development of new nanos. According to these missions, nanos of Mayor, Computress, Ace, Fuzzy Lumkins, Princess, May Kanker, Hoss Delgado, Lee Kanker, Marie Kanker, the Scotsman, Father, Toiletnator, Stickybeard, Coop, Mr. Herriman, Frankie, 15 - year old Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Grandpa Max, and Tetrax are under development by scientists of various NPC groups. Also, Ben sends Dexter samples from Chromastone, Spidermonkey, and Jetray for nano development. Plans to release nanos of Rath, Mordecai, Rigby, Ultimate Big Chill, and Way Big nanos have surfaced. If you enter Dexlabs you will see unstable nano versions of Ra'ad or AmpFibian and Sym-bionic Titan there before they come out. Also, in the graduation area there seems to be a "Nano creation chamber" with nano versions of Mordecai, Rigby, Rath, Way Big and Ultimate Big Chill have been seen with what appears to be unstable Nanos inside. Though only Jake and Flapjack are fully activated. Hinting that characters will be added in the Future. When you go on to the FusionFall home screen there are shadows of to-be Nanos. Johnny Bravo, Unstable Nano, and Cheese Nanos were released on April 27. Nanos of Flapjack, Jake, and Johnny Test have appeared as of May 25, 2011. Johnny Test is the Unstable Nano first transformation because of the holosuit changed. As of July 13, 2011, the Cartoon Network website confirmed six new nanos including Gumball Watterson, Rigby, Chowder, Zak Saturday, Johnny Test possibly becoming an actual Nano, and AmpFibian becoming the second Unstable Nano transformation. As of July 27,2011, the Fusion Fall site was confirmed in a menssage: ´´ Dexter has been working overtime! We have incorporated a whopping 7 new nanos into the lineup! AmpFibian (Unstable nano), Titan, Johnny Test, Zak Saturday and Chowder can now be earned through exciting new Nano Missions. Rigby and Gumball can be redeemed through codes on the website. You might also notice a special nano in your Nano Book that will be coming soon. Track them down and good luck out there.`` The site is http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/tools/files/patch_notes_72711.pdf New nanos Fusionfall was trying to add more nanos to family(game) and came out well. The first set they made were Finn, Rex and Alien X and Finn and Rex were new designs that pictures wasn't seen of them or expected but came out great. Picture: http://img42.imageshack.us/i/newnanos.png/ You can also see silhouettes of Mordecai and Ultimate Big Chill nanos on the front page. Gameplay Once the player has earned a Nano, it can be summoned to aid him, by using the current the Nano have. Nanos will generally float just above the character's right shoulder, though they will occasionally hover around the player in a small circle. Players can carry three Nanos at any given point, which can be swapped for others at a Nano Station. The player's current Nanos can be seen in the bottom-right corner of the screen, arranged by slot order (1, 2, and 3). Nano Codes *Finn = FFCiminmyelement *Rex = FFCcontrolnanite *Alien X = FFCcreationforge *Gumball = FFCmisadventurer *Rigby = FFCdeathpunchies *Ice King = FFC??????????? Nanos Category:Nanos